


Coffee with Sugar

by Emmayame



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, from, guess which one, i mean seriously, shamelessly stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmayame/pseuds/Emmayame
Summary: Reyes and Ryder have a somewhat strange, but very sweet morning





	Coffee with Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Response to an amazing prompt by the lovely blacksheep33512 on Tumblr

Sunlight danced across Ryder’s face and tangled in her lashes, painting the inside of her eyelids scarlet. She tried to escape the insistent glow by rolling to her other side, but it didn’t help as much as she hoped it would. Ever so slowly, her eyes fluttered open, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

The small, cosy room had surrendered to the light completely as it freely streamed into it through a huge window opposite the bed. Judging by the angle of the rays, the sun had been up for quite some time.

Her gaze travelled up the artful mess of crumpled sheets that reminded her of a stormy sea and landed on the mass of curly black hair on the pillow beside her. The rest of their owner was safely hidden underneath the waves of fabric, oblivious to her scrutiny.

The smile that bloomed on her lips at the sight had surpassed Govorkam in its luminosity.

Still beaming, Ryder carefully shifted closer and lifted the edge of the blanket, inch by inch revealing the face that she knew better than her own. Reyes’ eyebrows pulled down in a frown, and it was so adorable that she barely stifled a sparkling giggle. Shaking with the effort to contain her glee, she put her free hand over her mouth to try and keep quiet and continued to drink in the view.

The full lips that she’d made sure to thoroughly worship last night folded into something resembling a pout as he sighed.

“Amelia, I love you,” he said in that deliciously husky morning voice she adored, “but I’ll have to kill you.”

Her answering chuckle burst out through her fingers, scattering around the bedroom like confetti. She was by no means a morning person herself, but as soon as she opened her eyes and saw Reyes… She knew he hated being woken up, but she just couldn’t help herself.    

“Sorry,” she said, reaching out to brush an unruly strand of hair away from his eyes. “I’ll leave you alone … for 15 more minutes!”

Letting out another long-suffering sigh, he replied, “Small mercies…”

With a crooked grin, she leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his furrowed brow, and then returned the blanket to its original position.

Ryder turned on her back, and after a very satisfying stretch sat up on the edge of the bed. Her limbs felt pleasantly heavy, and a faint blush crept up on her cheeks as the memories of the night before filled her senses. Her grin grew even wider, and she threw back the covers and stood.

The metal was a bit cold underneath her feet as she tiptoed to the heap of carelessly discarded clothes, her eyes sweeping over it in search of her garment of choice – Reyes’ shirt. She would steal it every chance she got, and even if  - when - some day the chance presented itself on every morning basis, she would probably keep doing it anyway.

Having noticed the item in question, Ryder picked it up and proceeded to where she vaguely remembered the kitchen was. She slipped the shirt on as she walked, enjoying the soft caress of well-worn fabric on her skin, her favourite scent in the world surrounding her.        

It all still felt somewhat surreal. She had told Reyes about her dream home ages ago on their first date. She’d been drunk on him and their stolen whiskey, and they’d talked about a lot of silly things, but she didn’t think he’d remember her excited babbling. And she certainly didn’t expect anything to come from it.

But there she was, standing in this very much real, exactly matching her description house, completely dazed now that she’d finally processed the fact. She definitely needed someone to pinch her, but her someone was still stubbornly clinging to sleep in the other room. And she knew exactly the thing that would lure him out from under the blanket.

Ryder couldn’t imagine where he’d got a decent coffee maker, but she certainly wouldn’t complain about its presence. She rummaged through the cupboards, retrieving two cups and a pack of coffee and went about preparing the beverage. Switching the machine on, she pressed the mode button …

… and that somehow triggered an alarm she didn’t know the house had. But what unsettled her even more was the sound of a timer that started a countdown.

As she frantically searched for a way to shut it off, Reyes materialised at her side. His hand flew over a keypad on the wall, and the room once again became quiet.   

“What,” Ryder breathed, her dazed voice resonant in the ringing silence, “was that?”

His answering chuckle sounded somewhat sheepish. “Okay, I should’ve probably told you about that yesterday.”

She turned to him then, a dark eyebrow arched in question.

“I…might have rigged the coffee maker,” he replied, and after a moment’s pause added, “among other things.”

At that, both her eyebrows climbed her forehead. “Umm… why?”

Reyes’ smile was a bit nervous as he pulled her closer to him. “This house is perfect in all ways, but protection-wise… What if someone comes after you when I’m not around?” His face grew serious and he sighed, pressing his brow to hers. “Indulge your crazy boyfriend. I need to know you’re safe.”

Even if she’d wanted to object that booby-trapping household appliances was rather excessive, seeing him flustered like that was a rare occasion. The press of his warm  - and very much naked - body against her didn’t help matters either. And she suspected he knew that.

She chuckled breathlessly. “If it’ll make you feel better, honey. Just tell me how I can prevent myself from being blown up.”

His smile returned in full force. “Just remember the code “I HEART REYES”. Punch it into the keypad, and you’ll be fine.”

She grinned right back and pulled him in for a deep, languid kiss.

“As if I could possibly forget it.”


End file.
